Le Terrible Voyage
by Dark Masta
Summary: (Après le 5x22) : Bonnie et Damon sont morts mais...où sont-ils allés ? Et si la grand-mère de Bonnie les avaient accidentellement envoyé dans le passé, à la Nouvelle Orléans en 1904 ? Kol/Bonnie/Damon. (Attention : peut devenir assez sombre au fil des chapitres, vous êtes prévenus).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**N/A : Ceci est un petit quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**Titre : Le Terrible Voyage**

**Genre : romantique/dramatique et angoissant par la suite.**

**Rated : T peut-être M plus tard.**

**Résumé :** (Après le 5x22) : Bonnie et Damon sont morts mais...où sont-ils allés ? Et si la grand-mère de Bonnie les avaient accidentellement envoyés dans le passé, à la Nouvelle Orléans en 1904 ?

**Bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Prologue :

_'' Tu penses que ça va faire mal ? '' … _

_'' Je ne sais pas '' …_

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Nouvelle Orléans, 1904 :

Il faisait presque nuit, le soleil se couchait. Les rayons orangés nimbaient la foret et ses collines.

Sur ces collines se trouvait un vieux fermier. Avec sa canne en bois, il dirigeait ses brebis vers la route qui les mènerait au bercail.

Il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient tant qu'elles auraient pu éclairer les nuits les plus sombres de l'enfer.

Puis, à mi-chemin de sa ferme, un flash d'une lumière éclatante, presque aveuglante, apparut devant le vieil homme.

Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela parut une éternité pour lui.

Une fois la mystérieuse lumière disparue, le fermier ouvrit les yeux.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit deux individus allongés sur le sol, se tenant la main et surtout, vêtus bizarrement...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Alors, dois-je continuer ? Laissez-le moi savoir en me laissant une petite review :)**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**N/A :**** Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise : 5 reviews en moins de 24 heures après la publication d'un prologue...c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! :O**

**Donc, suite à ça, j'ai décidé de publier beaucoup plus tôt que prévu le premier chapitre !**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent et lisent ma fiction ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ginger : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review (qui en plus est la première :) ._**

_**Je suis ravie que mon idée te plaise :) Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :D.**_

_**J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

**Bamon guest : _Merci d'avoir laissé une review :) Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise :)_**

**Bonne Lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 1 :

Bonnie sentit une drôle d'odeur. Elle ouvrit petit à petit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était allongée sur de la paille, dans une grange.

A coté d'elle se trouvait Damon, encore endormi.

_Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Pensa-t-elle, il a fallu que je le tolère étant en vie et maintenant je vais devoir le supporter dans la mort c'est-à-dire pour l'éternité !_

_Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, soyez miséricordieux et sortez-moi de cet enfer, je vous en prie !_

Quelques minutes passèrent mais rien ne vint.

'' Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ?'' soupira Bonnie.

'' Ceci est une question dont vous seule connaissez la réponse. '' déclara une voix rocailleuse.

L'ancienne sorcière sursauta en voyant le fermier sur le pas de la grande porte de bois de la grange.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Damon se réveilla. Affamé, il s'attaqua au pauvre vieil homme.

Mais à peine eut-il posé ses crocs sur la gorge du fermier qu'il se retira aussi sec en grimaçant :

'' De la veine de vénus. '' murmura Damon d'un air écœuré.

'' Tu as de la chance vampire '' sourit le vieil homme.

'' Ah bon et pourquoi ? '' se moqua le beau vampire aux yeux bleus.

'' Parce que si je n'avais pas perdu mes pouvoirs de sorcier, vous seriez déjà mort '' rétorqua froidement le fermier.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

C'était l'aube . Dans une chambre luxueuse, une femme et un homme dormaient dans un lit deux places.

Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra :

'' Maître, Seigneur Elijah demande à vous voir. ''

'' Allez donc lui dire que je serais là dans quelques instants '' soupira Kol.

'' Bien Maître '' fit le serviteur avant de faire une révérence et de partir.

Kol tenta de sortir du lit sans réveiller la jolie blondinette qui s'y trouvait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il lui faisait la cour.

Cette catin jouait l'indifférente...quel idiote !

Mais en fin de compte, il avait gagné, comme toujours.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui briser le cœur.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

'' Je pense que c'est officiel : nous sommes fous. '' déclara Damon en buvant sa tisane.

Après le petit incident de tout à l'heure, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre (grâce à Bonnie).

Ils venaient de finir de raconter leur histoire et de découvrir qu'ils avaient atterri dans le passé.

'' Que signifie le terme « fou » ? '' interrogea le fermier.

'' Ce n'est rien, Charles, croyez-moi '' soupira Damon.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une table carrée en bois qui se trouvait dans la maison de l'ancien sorcier.

Ils étaient encore tous les trois sous le choc :

Bonnie et Damon étaient visiblement revenus d'entre les morts, mais en 1904 !

Autrement dit : ils étaient dans le passé, loin de chez eux, de leurs familles et leurs amis.

Une époque que Bonnie ne connaissait guère et à laquelle elle aurait du mal à s'adapter.

'' On partira ce matin pour voir quelques sorciers à la Nouvelle Orléans, dans le Quartier français. '' annonça Charles.

'' Peut-être pourront-ils trouver un sortilège qui vous renverra à votre époque ? '' fit l'ancien sorcier en se levant de sa chaise pour aller préparer leur départ.

'' Damon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment '' dit Bonnie en retenant un tremblement.

'' Ça alors ! La redoutable Bonnie Bennett aurait-elle peur ? '' taquina le vampire Salvatore.

Bonnie le fusilla du regard :

'' Arrête ça, je suis sérieuse Damon '' grogna la jeune Bennett.

Puis, Charles revint, jetant des vêtement pour homme de cette époque et donnant une robe blanche à Bonnie.

'' Oh, et n'oubliez pas de mettre ce foulard sur votre tête '' fit le fermier en tendant à l'ancienne sorcière un long, grand et épais foulard blanc.

'' A cette époque-ci, les femmes avec les cheveux courts sont... comment dire ? ''

'' Mal vues '' termina Bonnie tout en partant dans la pièce voisine pour se changer.

'' Attends, je viens avec toi ! '' s'exclama Damon en courant après Bonnie.

'' Dégage ! '' hurla la jeune femme pleine de rage.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Kol soupira en marchant dans le corridor :

Il venait de voir son frère, Elijah.

Ce crétin au cœur noble tenait absolument à ce qu'il se réconcilie avec Klaus et qu'il revienne à la « maison ».

Quel crétin ! Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il avait fait exprès de se quereller avec Nik ?

Ne savait-il donc pas que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'être libre ?

Peu importait, maintenant que sa famille était beaucoup moins dans ses pattes, il allait s'amuser !

Il monta pour voir la blonde et une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle, il irait à son rendez-vous dans le Quartier français voir Nathasha.

Oui, cela allait être une bonne journée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre !**

**Pour les scènes avec Kol, je tenais simplement à montrer que dans cette fiction, notre vampire préférés est tout sauf gentil.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu...**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bamon Guest :**** Merci pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! Et oui, heureusement qu'ils sont tombés sur Charles et non sur quelqu'un comme Klaus mdrr . ****J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Lyn42 :**** Merci pour ta review et aussi pour les compliments :) Je suis contente que mon idée plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fanfic !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 2 :

Deux chevaux de couleur marron se dirigèrent vers la Nouvelle Orléans :

Sur le premier se trouvait Charles et sur le second se trouvait Damon qui était assis derrière Bonnie pour ne pas qu'elle tombe pendant qu'ils chevauchaient.

'' Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous irons dans le Quartier Français. Là-bas se trouve Natasha, une sorcière très puissante qui était la meilleure amie de ma fille : Laura. '' expliqua l'ancien sorcier.

'' Vous avez une fille ? '' demanda Bonnie avec incrédulité.

'' Bien sûr que j'en ai une ! Elle est partie il y a trois ans de cela avec son mari, ils ont l'air d'être heureux ensemble. Il lui arrive parfois de m'envoyer des lettres grâce à la magie pour me donner de ses nouvelles '' expliqua Charles, un peu triste que sa fille soit partie.

'' Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer ! '' lança Damon.

'' On aurait fait connaissance et... ''

'' La ferme ! '' cria la jolie métisse en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes.

_Ahhh si seulement j'avais encore ma magie ! Pensa-t-elle._

'' Aïe ! Bonnie, tu m'as fait mal ! '' se moqua le vampire.

'' Tu es jalouse ? '' taquina-t-il.

'' Moi ? Jalouse ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! '' se moqua Bonnie.

'' Monsieur Salvatore, je vous conseille fortement de changer votre méthode pour faire la cour à cette demoiselle : celle-ci ne semble point marcher '' fit constater Charles, se retenant de rire face à la réaction du vampire et de la jeune femme : ils étaient sans voix.

'' Moi ? Faire la cour à Judgy ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? '' fit Damon en fusillant le fermier du regard pendant que ce dernier éclatait de rire.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Dans la chambre de Kol :

'' Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela Kol ? '' demanda la jolie blonde en tentant de retenir quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Kol ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire cruellement tout en tordant le deuxième bras du serviteur qu'il avait appelé.

'' Parce que je suis comme ça _chérie _, je suis un vampire ! Un monstre qui ne se soucie point de quelques sentiments quels qu'ils soient '' répliqua l'originel tout en arrachant le bras de l'esclave qui hurlait à l'agonie.

'' C'est faux ! Vous me mentez ! Si vous étiez vraiment un monstre, vous ne m'auriez jamais montré autant de gentillesse ! '' s'écria la jeune femme en sanglotant.

Kol commença à éclater d'un rire sadique :

'' Pensais-tu réellement que moi, Kol Mikaelson, je serai _amoureux _de toi : Victoria Lochina ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire _Darling_ ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, juste une distraction ! Distraction qui ne m'amuse plus d'ailleurs. '' déclara sombrement le jeune Mikaelson avant de briser la nuque du serviteur.

Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de Victoria avant qu'elle ne tente de fuir la chambre comme une hystérique.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Ça y est ! Après trois longues heures de route, ils étaient enfin arrivés à la Nouvelle Orléans !

La ville était plutôt belle et accueillante, le soleil brillait, les marchands criaient...

'' Nous y sommes presque, Natasha se trouve dans cette petite boutique au coin de la rue '' annonça Charles en élevant un peu la voix pour que ses deux hôtes puissent l'entendre.

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'ancien sorcier.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Kol venait de rattraper la blonde et de l'amener dans le donjon.

Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait aller voir Natasha...

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

'' Mmm...je vois... '' fit Natasha en examinant Damon et Bonnie.

'' Un voyage dans le temps...Dieu soit loué, vous n'êtes pas tombés entre de mauvaises mains. '' déclara la jolie sorcière en souriant aux trois individus.

La sorcière était vêtue d'une simple robe verte. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, le teint mat et de longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos.

'' Alors Natasha, auriez-vous l'immense bonté de nous aider ? '' demanda le vampire en souriant poliment.

'' Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne promets rien '' répondit gentiment la sorcière en allant chercher un flacon sur l'une de ses étagères.

'' Tenez Bonnie, ceci devrait vous permettre de rendre vos cheveux plus long '' dit Natasha en tendant le flacon à Bonnie.

'' Merci '' fit la jeune femme en le prenant.

Puis au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la boutique.

Damon et Bonnie crurent halluciner en voyant qui venait d'arriver.

'' Bonjour à tous ! '' salua le seul et unique Kol Mikaelson !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A : Et voici la fin du chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Baci :***

**(Ps : Pour ceux qui aime lire des romans du style Twilight, Vampire Diaries ou Secret Circule, je vous conseil de lire Destin Surnaturel, il démonte ce roman :D)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lyn42 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir d'ailleurs :) J'adore créer du suspens en fin de chapitre donc dès que je peux, je le fais, c'est plus fort que moi mdrrr ****Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Bonne suite ;)**

**Bamon guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Eh oui : Charles est team Bamon ! Kol est vraiment cruel dans cette histoire, mais la question est : jusqu'où ? ****Je te laisse le découvrir :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent mon histoire mais surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews :) vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela peut m'encourager !**

**Cela étant dit, bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 3:

_Oh non c'est pas vrai, pas lui ! Pensa Damon._

'' Monsieur Mikaelson '' fit Natasha en faisant une révérence. Charles fit de même et lança un regard à Bonnie et Damon pour leur intimer de faire la même chose. Ce qu'ils firent malgré le fait qu'ils n'en avaient pas la moindre envie.

'' Nous allons devoir vous laisser, nous avons énormément de travail qui nous attend '' déclara poliment l'ancien sorcier.

'' Bien, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir monsieur Lassiter '' fit poliment la sorcière.

'' Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi '' répondit Charles avant de faire une révérence pour Kol et de partir, suivi de Damon et Bonnie.

'' Qui étaient-ce ? '' questionna Kol par curiosité.

'' Des clients '' répondit tout simplement la belle femme.

'' Mmm...tu me caches quelque chose... '' murmura l'originel en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

'' Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ? '' demanda Natasha, tentant de changer de sujet, ce qui fonctionna.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Une fois sorti de la boutique, Damon partit se nourrir avant de rejoindre Bonnie et Charles pour partir.

C'est seulement une fois en dehors de la ville que Charles commença à parler :

'' Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' Hélas oui ! '' répondit Damon en grimaçant.

Le vieil homme soupira : '' C'est à espérer que nous n'ayons point l'infortune de le revoir '' .

'' C'est à espérer que l'on ne croise aucun Originels d'ailleurs ! '' s'exclama le vampire aux yeux bleus.

'' Les Originels...comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! '' se plaignit Bonnie.

_Quelque heures plus tard, arrivés à la ferme :_

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer que Damon déclara :

'' Merci infiniment pour votre précieuse aide Charles mais...nous ne pouvons pas rester ici '' .

'' Ah oui et pourquoi ? '' l'interrogea Bonnie.

'' Parce que...il est hors de question que notre petit séjour ici se passe dans une ferme ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Charles. D'ailleurs, vous êtes libre de venir avec nous si vous voulez '' proposa le beau vampire aux yeux bleus.

'' Attends une minute ! Tu viens bien de dire « nous » ? Qui a dit que je viendrai avec toi ! '' s'écria l'ancienne sorcière, visiblement pas très ravie que Damon se permette de prendre les décisions sans lui en avoir d'abord parlé.

'' Oh mais c'est simple voyons : Elena ne voudrait pas que l'on soit séparés dans une telle situation. Par conséquent si je décide d'aller habiter dans un autre endroit, tu me suivras, _pour Elena_ '' argumenta Damon l'air déterminé.

'' Au pire des cas je peux toujours te contraindre : tu n'es plus une sorcière Judgy et tu ne prends pas de veine de vénus '' fit remarquer le vampire en lui souriant d'une façon diabolique.

Bonnie ouvrit grand la bouche sous le choc : venait-elle bien d'entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

Charles, voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, se permit d'intervenir :

'' Ne vous en faites pas miss Bennett, j'ai en ma possession une assez importante quantité de veine de vénus, je vous en donnerai pour ne pas qu'il vous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit. '' déclara calmement le vieil homme.

Bonnie soupira de soulagement : durant un court instant, elle crut qu'elle allait terminer ses jours en étant l'esclave de Damon ! Quel cauchemar !

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux : il aurait mieux fait de se taire, ainsi il aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir d'hypnose sur elle pour l'embêter, histoire de se divertir.

Charles alla de ce pas chercher de la veine de vénus pour Bonnie.

'' Tu comptes aller où exactement ? '' questionna l'ancienne sorcière.

'' Tu veux plutôt dire : où est-ce que nous allons ? '' la reprit Damon en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

'' Oui, si tu le dis '' soupira Bonnie en roulant des yeux, l'air exaspéré.

'' Eh bien...je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer une magnifique maison sur la route qui mène à la Nouvelle Orléans où nous sommes passés tout à l'heure : on pourrait s'y installer '' proposa-t-il.

'' Damon, cette maison est déjà habité, et je doute fort que la personne qui y habite veuille nous y accueillir '' soupira la jeune femme.

'' Je sais : c'est pour cela que l'hypnose existe ! '' répondit sarcastiquement Damon.

'' Ah oui ? Et si les résidents prenaient de la veine de vénus, tu y as pensé à ça ? '' rétorqua froidement Bonnie.

'' Oh ! Alors dans ce cas là, je les tuerai '' répondit nonchalamment le vampire.

Bonnie allait répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par Charles qui venait d'arriver :

'' Tenez, voici de la veine de vénus '' fit-il en lui tendant le petit bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La jolie métisse le prit en le remerciant.

'' Euh...moi aussi je voudrais bien avoir de la veine de vénus si possible '' demanda Damon.

Le vieil homme arqua un sourcil : il était vraiment très rare qu'un vampire demande à avoir de la veine de vénus.

'' Les Originels, qui habitent la ville d'à côté, ont la capacité d'hypnotiser un vampire. Par conséquent, il vaudrait mieux que je prenne de la veine de vénus si je ne tiens pas à finir en bon petit chien obéissant aux Originels '' se justifia le beau vampire aux yeux bleu.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Les portes claquaient dans le manoir de Kol et les serviteurs préféraient se cacher : leur maître venait de rentrer et il était furieux !

Kol était vraiment énervé contre Natasha : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle lance un sort sur la dague de façon à ce qu'elle ait un effet sur Niklaus et de ce fait, puisse l'utiliser contre lui.

Mais bien évidement, cette insolente se sentit obligé de refuser !

Le vampire grogna en entrant dans le donjon, peut-être que torturer la blonde l'apaiserait ?

Il se dirigea vers la cellule de Victoria et fut surpris en constatant qu'elle était vide.

'' Mais comment... '' se murmura Kol.

'' Salutation frère '' fit une voix grave derrière lui.

L'originel se retourna pour faire face à Elijah :

'' Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? '' demanda Kol, tentant de se calmer.

'' Kol, cette jeune femme et la fille du seigneur Lochina. Cet homme est très riche et a énormément d'influence sur la Faction alors imagine un peu les ennuis que tu nous aurais causés en la tuant '' fit calmement Elijah.

'' Je ne vois pas où est le problème : ce ne sont que de simples humains après tout '' répondit nonchalamment le jeune originel.

'' Peu importe qu'ils soient humains ou pas : je ne tiens point à ce que nous subissions une nouvelle guerre, compris ? '' fit durement le noble vampire.

Kol fit signe à contre cœur qu'il était d'accord et Elijah s'en alla.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Damon prit Bonnie dans ses bras et ils partirent à vitesse vampirique vers la maison que le vampire avait repéré quelque heures plus tôt.

Damon avait tenté de convaincre Charles de venir avec eux, mais sans succès.

Mais néanmoins, ils avaient réussi à conclure un accord : le fermier viendrait régulièrement leur livrer de la veine de vénus en échange d'argent. De plus, comme il passerait régulièrement, il pourrait leur donner des nouvelles sur le sort qui leur permettrait à lui et à Bonnie de rentrer chez eux.

Et oui ! Si on omettait le fait que les Originels habitaient dans la ville d'à coter : ils étaient dans une assez bonne situation.

Dommage que le calme ne dure jamais très longtemps...

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Kol était fou de rage ! Alors non seulement il ne pourrait pas poignarder Niklaus et le mettre dans un cercueil mais en plus, il ne pourrait pas torturer Victoria !

C'était le bouquet ! Maintenant, il devait se trouver une autre victime et une qui n'ait aucune importance qui plus est !

Et puis, il devait aussi trouver un moyen de faire regretter à Natasha son refus de faire le sort...

Puis, ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'une image lui vint en tête : sa dernière visite chez Natasha et les clients qui s'y trouvaient.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la jeune femme qui était en compagnie du fermier était plutôt jolie...

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Kol : il venait de trouver sa nouvelle proie !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu :)**

**Allez, comme c'est l'Aïde aujourd'hui, je dis bonne fête aux musulmans et je laisse en cadeaux quelque lignes du prochain chapitre :**

_'' Calme-toi Bon-bon ..._

_'' Mais où est-il ? '' hurla de rage..._

_'' Mais je m'ennuie Bon-bon ! ''_ ...

_'' Je l'espère pour toi, mon frère '' rétorqua Klaus …_

**C'est tout pour le moment :) Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il y aura bien Klaus dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous :***


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. **

**_Bamon guest :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que Charles ne vit pas avec eux que l'on ne le reverra plus ;) Pour Damon et Bonnie, Elena a toujours un prétexte pour travailler ensemble je trouve, cela ne changera pas pendant un bon bout de temps dans ma fic mais...sa changera à un moment...**

**_Soso :_ Merci pour ta review :) Alors pour Esther non, elle sera peut-être mentionnée mais elle n'apparaîtra pas dans l'histoire. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fiction :D**

**Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 4 :

Bonnie ouvrit lentement les paupières. C'était le matin, elle pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux de là où elle était, allongée sur son lit.

La veille, elle et Damon étaient arrivés ici. Étant donné que les résidents de cette maison (qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une maison) ne prenaient guère de veine de vénus, le vampire put alors les hypnotiser pour qu'ils les laissent entrer et vivre ici le temps que Natasha trouve une solution à leur problème.

Un bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche puis elle se leva pour se préparer.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Damon était assis à une petite table blanche avec des motifs noirs sur une terrasse.

Le début du XXéme siècle lui avait manqué : tout ce qui lui fallait maintenant, c'était Elena et tout serait parfait ! Son absence lui était terriblement insupportable...

_Elle doit croire que je suis mort maintenant et doit sûrement essayer de passer à autre chose...Pensa tristement le vampire. _

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une servante, venant lui apporter sa délicieuse tasse de café : c'est à ce moment là que Bonnie arriva et s'installa face à lui.

'' Bonjouuuuuur_ Bonnie '' _fit joyeusement Damon en lui souriant, l'air amusé.

'' Damon '' salua Bonnie en essayant de garder son sang froid.

'' Tu veux du thé ou du café ? '' demanda poliment le vampire.

'' Café ''.

'' Claudia ! '' appela Damon. Une fois le café « commandé », il retourna son attention vers Bonnie.

'' Bien dormi ? '' demanda le vampire en prenant une gorgée.

_Si seulement elle ne prenait pas de la veine de vénus...j'aurais pu alors m'amuser à contrôler ses rêves ! Pensa amèrement Damon._

'' Oui, j'ai bien dormi Damon, surtout lorsque je pensais à quel point cela devait être frustrant pour toi de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes rêves '' répliqua malicieusement l'ancienne sorcière en retenant un rire face au visage décomposé de son interlocuteur.

Damon se reprit et lui donna un sourire : '' En parlant de rêve, j'en ai fait un merveilleux cette nuit, tu veux savoir ce que c'était ? '' fit-il en haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

'' Non, sans façon. '' rétorqua la jeune femme tout en grimaçant de dégoût.

Puis la servante vint apporter le café de Bonnie.

'' Charles passera nous voir cet après-midi et apportera la veine de vénus '' annonça le vampire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de prendre à son tour une gorgée de son café : elle fut surprise par le goût de celui-ci.

_Il est cent fois meilleur que celui du Mystic Grill _pensa-t-elle_. _

Damon soupira de lassitude : '' Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour passer le temps Bon-bon ? ''

'' Pour commencer, ne m'appelle pas Bon-bon ! '' s'exclama Bonnie.

'' Calme-toi _Bon-bon_ : Ce n'était qu'une simple question '' répliqua innocemment l'aîné des Salvatore.

Bonnie le fusilla du regard : elle n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment précis, c'était de lui arracher la tête !

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Pendant ce temps-là, les portes ne cessaient de claquer dans le manoir de Kol :

'' Mais où est-il ? '' hurla de rage le seul et unique Niklaus Mikaelson.

'' Sorti, comme il se doit '' répondit nonchalamment une voix grave derrière lui.

L'hybride se retourna pour faire face à nul autre que Elijah.

'' Kol a été beaucoup trop loin en s'en prenant à la fille de Lochina ! ''.

'' Je l'ai déjà prévenu Niklaus, notre frère se fera discret, tu as ma parole '' .

'' Je l'espère pour toi, mon frère '' rétorqua froidement Klaus en s'avançant vers Elijah :

'' Car si jamais Kol redevient incontrôlable, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le _neutraliser_ '' menaça-t-il avant de partir.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Bonnie et Damon se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, lisant des livres en attendant Charles.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant ! _Pensa Bonnie .

Elle se leva pour partir mais Damon décida de la suivre, comme il le faisait depuis toute la matinée !

La jeune femme arrêta de marcher dans le couloir, il fit de même ! Elle recommença à se déplacer pour aller dans le salon, idem !

Bonnie serra les poings et grogna avant de se retourner pour faire face à un Damon pétillant de joie.

'' Arrête ça Damon ! '' cria-t-elle.

'' Mais je m'ennuie _Bon-bon !_ '' se justifia ce dernier d'une voix enfantine.

'' La ferme ! '' rétorqua-t-elle durement.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

C'était le début de la soirée. Elijah sortit de la demeure de l'un de ses amis avec qui il venait de dîner à l'instant lorsque Rebekah accourut vers lui.

'' On a un problème '' fit-elle, l'air inquiet.

'' Lequel ? '' soupira le noble vampire.

'' C'est à propos de Kol... ''

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Bonnie faisait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que Damon était assis sur un ancien fauteuil en bois de couleur bordeaux, tenant nonchalamment un verre de bourbon .

'' Cela va faire des heures maintenant que Charles aurait dû revenir avec la veine de vénus, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? '' s'inquiéta Bonnie.

'' Mmm...je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'il est tombé sur une fermière sexy ? '' répondit sarcastiquement Damon.

Puis soudain, un esclave vint annoncer l'arrivée du fermier.

'' En parlant du loup '' fit le vampire en souriant narquoisement.

C'est tout essoufflé que Charles arriva dans la pièce : l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

'' Que se passe-t-il Charles ? '' demanda Bonnie, s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

'' On a un gros problème ! '' s'exclama le fermier complètement paniqué.

'' Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Allez, crache le morceau ! '' s'impatienta Damon.

'' _Il_ est passé à ma ferme, vampire, _il _vous cherche ! '' rétorqua durement Charles.

'' Mais qui ça ? Qui nous cherche ? '' demanda Bonnie, un peu confuse.

'' Kol... ''

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

Déçu, c'est ce que Kol était lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

Il pensait qu'il trouverait cette fille à la ferme de Charles Lassiter mais finalement, il s'était trompé...

_Tant pis, tôt ou tard, je finirais bien par la retrouver..._

Puis soudain, il fut violemment poussé contre le mur. Si violemment que plusieurs tableaux tombèrent au sol.

Il cligna des yeux et reconnut immédiatement son assaillant.

'' Nik... '' fit-il sous le choc.

Klaus était vraiment énervé.

'' C'est plus fort que toi hein ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! '' cracha-t-il furieusement avant de sortir l'une de ses dagues pour poignarder son frère...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaise, **

**Kiss :***


End file.
